headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
William
Variations include Bill, Billy, Will, Willie The Walking Dead William was a middle-aged white male living in the U.S. state of Virginia, or possibly Washington, D.C. in the years following the zombie apocalypse. He became a resident of a survivor colony known as The Kingdom. He followed the leadership of King Ezekiel, though he often disagreed with Ezekiel's methods. When Ezekiel died, William took it upon himself to assume the mantle of leadership. Dubbed "King William" by his followers, he took council with his followers, Zachary and Taylor. He was fair and respected, but also harbored an abundance of zeal when it came to protecting his people. William assisted Rick Grimes and his militia in their struggle against a group called the Whisperers. This was not so much done out of altruism, but out of survival, for if Rick's group had failed to defeat the Whisperers, William knew that the Kingdom would become their next target. '''Appearances' Other characters * Bill Foster - A Marvel Comics superhero; formerly known as Giant-Man. * Bill Harken - One of the main characters on Alphas. * Bill Henderson - A supporting character from the Superman franchise. * Bill Maxwell - An FBI agent from The Greatest American Hero. * Bill Michaels - A scientist from 2001: A Space Odyssey. * Bill Masen - Character from The Day of the Triffids. * Bill Schmitz - A DC Comics character; scientist and minor Flash character. * Billy Bob Rackham - A Marvel Comics character; Prison guard who assaulted Luke Cage. * Will Marshall - Character from Land of the Lost. * Will Robinson - One of the main characters from Lost in Space. * William Adama - One of the main characters on the ''Battlestar Galactica'' revival series. * William Baker - Aka, the Sandman; former foe of Spider-Man and the Fantastic Four. * William Boone - One of the main characters from season one of Earth: Final Conflict. * William Glenmorgan - Also known as Congo Bill; a DC Comics adventurer. * William T. Riker - A principal character from Star Trek: The Next Generation. * William Vickers - Code-named Major Victory; a DC Comics superhero and member of the Force of July. * William Warner - A USAF surgeon from Stargate SG-1. * Willie Spears - Supporting character from The Invisible Man Returns. * Willie Tanner - Character from ALF. * Willy Seppel - A doctor featured in The Cremators. Actors * Bill Mumy - Played Will Robinson on Lost in Space. * Bill Pullman - Actor from Spaceballs and Independence Day. * Bill Weston - Actor/stunt man from films such as 2001: A Space Odyssey and Star Wars. * Billie Piper - Played Rose Tyler on Doctor Who. * Billy Campbell - Played Jordan Collier on The 4400. * Billy Dee Williams - Played Lando Calrissian in Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back and Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. * Wil Wheaton - Played Wesley Crusher on Star Trek: The Next Generation. * Will Smith - Actor from Independence Day, Men in Black and I am Legend. * William Hopper - Played Colonel Robert Calder in 20 Million Miles to Earth. * William Hudson, Jr. - Actor from Rocky Jones, Space Ranger, The Amazing Colossal Man and Attack of the 50 Foot Woman. * William Hurt - Actor from Lost in Space and the Dune mini-series. * William Morgan Sheppard - Actor from The Day of the Triffis, SeaQuest DSV, Babylon 5 and Transformers. * William Shatner - Actor who played James T. Kirk in the Star Trek mythos. * William Sylvester - Actor from 2001: A Space Odyssey and The Six Million Dollar Man. Production Crew * Bill Badalato - Producer and unit production manager on Alien Resurrection. * Bill Everett - Comic book writer and artist; Creator of Sub-Mariner and Daredevil. * Bill Fleming - Co-producer on Lexx. * Bill Mantlo - Comic book writer. * Bill Rosemann - Comic book writer and editor. * Bill Todman, Jr. - Producer on X-Men (2000). * Bill Wray - Comic book artist. * Billy Graham - Comic book graphic artist. * Billy Redner - Co-producer on The 4400 and Jake 2.0. * William Altman - Wrote the story treatment for the "Flight Into Darkness" episode of ''The Invisible Man''. * William Broyles, Jr. - Co-writer on the remake of Planet of the Apes. * William D. Faralla - Assistant director, associate producer and unit production coordinator on Lost in Space. * William Dozier - Executive producer on the original Batman live-action television series. * William Driskill - Teleplay writer on The Six Million Dollar Man. * William Fruet - Director of episodes of Animorphs, Mysterious Island, War of the Worlds and The Outer Limits. * William Heinemann - Founder of the Heinemann publishing house and publisher of The War of the Worlds. * William Johnson - Comic book artist who has worked on issues of Daredevil, G.I. Joe, ROM and Transformers. * William P. D'Angelo - Associate producer on the original Batman live-action television series. * William Self - Production manager on The Time Tunnel, Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea, Lost in Space and Land of the Giants. * William Smith (I) - An artist for All-American Publications; Worked on the "Red, White and Blue" comic strip. * William Welch - Writer, editor and producer on The Time Tunnel, Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea, Lost in Space and Land of the Giants. * Willie Schubert - Comic book letterer